Begin Again
by Mags
Summary: REPOSTED/REWRITTEN! After 21 years of being apart, two former rangers get back together again and go through the ups and downs of life, all while living in a former rangers' basement. Tommy/Kim and others.
1. The Mystery Man

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Title: Begin Again

Summary: After 21 years of being apart, two former lovers/rangers get back together and face new challenges and surprises, all while living in the basement of another former ranger's house.

Chapter 1: The Mystery Man

Crestview Cinemas, Janesville, Wisconsin

January 23, 2018

4 pm

Kim, Rocky, and his wife, Melanie, were getting out of the 2:05 pm showing of Pitch Perfect 3 when Kim got a call on her cell phone. She waited until Rocky and Mel were way ahead of her and answered the call.

Rocky turned around to look at her and then turned to Mel.

"Mystery Man is calling her again. Wonder why?" Rocky asked.

"So she can tell him the news," Mel said.

"Which is?" Rocky asked.

"Which is why we should sit down," Mel said as she dragged Rocky over to a table and they sat down.

Okay, we're sitting down, so now what?" Rocky said.

"You know you said that Thanksgiving was the last time we were going to try for a baby?" Mel said.

"Yeah, so?" Rocky asked.

"Well, it worked. We're pregnant!" Mel said.

Rocky's face went from shock to amazement, "Boy I am good! Third years a charm!" Rocky said as he kissed his wife and hugged her.

Then they heard Kim laugh from a nearby table.

"You need to know one thing, though. Kim and the Mystery Man are in the same boat as us," Mel said.

"You mean...no! Really?" Rocky asked.

"Really. It happened while she was in California with Mystery Man around Thanksgiving," Mel said.

"Oh god...How am I going to handle two pregnant women in the same house?" Rocky asked.

Just then Kim came over.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Kim asked as Rocky and Mel nodded and then left the movie theater. Kim pulled Mel over to the side.

"Did you tell him?" Kim asked.

"Yes I did. Did you tell Mystery Man?" Mel asked.

"He's on a plane here. He didn't have time to talk. I'll tell him tonight," Kim said.

Rocky and Mel's House, Janesville

6 pm

Rocky and Mel were cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. Rocky glanced over at his phone to see who it was when Kim snatched it out of his hand and went towards the door. They have a video doorbell system installed.

"Hey!" Rocky protested as Kim opened the door. Rocky and Mel gasped.

"No way! Tommy! He's the mystery man?!" Rocky asked.

"Surprise!" Kim said as she went to give Tommy a hug and a kiss.

"So it is you?" Mel said.

"In the flesh," Tommy said as Kim pulled him past Rocky and Mel as they went down to the basement where Kim has been living for the past 6 months after moving from New York.

"Nice place, for a basement," Tommy said putting his bag down.

"Sit, on the bed. We need to talk," Kim said.

"About what?" Tommy asked fearing the worst.

"About what happened at Thanksgiving," Kim said.

"Uh, we had dinner with my parents and your mom, and we had spellbinding sex afterwards," Tommy said.

Yeah, about that. Remember it was a spur of the moment thing and we forgot one item in particular?" Kim asked him.

"Oh crap...no! You're not...pregnant, are you?" Tommy asked.

"I am actually, two months along to be exact," Kim said.

"Okay, I'm trying not to panic here but we just got back together in July so this soon? When did you find out?" Tommy asked.

"A week ago." Kim said.

"I think I need to talk to Rocky. I'll be back in a few," Tommy said as he went upstairs.

"Uh Oh. Judging from that look she just told you the news. So, what's your question?" Rocky asked.

"How do I not freak out and run away from Kim and a possible future with her? I'm scared to death!" Tommy said.

"When I first found out Mel was pregnant before she miscarried I was scared too. But I sucked it up and was a man about it and took full responsibility for my actions," Rocky said.

"But that was nearly four years ago," Tommy said.

"Yes, but it feels like yesterday. Besides, Kim's not the only one who's pregnant in this house," Rocky said.

"No! Really?! After three years? Wow, you're good!" Tommy said.

"Why thank you. Now you get downstairs and make things right between you and Kim or you're not staying in this house!" Rocky said.

"All right. I'm going to be a man about this," Tommy said as he took a deep breath and went downstairs. Kim was laying on the bed looking at her phone.

"Hey Kim, I'm sorry for leaving like that. I'm just shocked, that's all," Tommy said.

"Me too. So, are you happy, about all this?" Kim said.

"More than happy. We waited 16 years to do this so we shouldn't stop now," Tommy said as Kim snuggled against him.

"So this is it? This is the real thing, isn't it?" Kim asked.

"Yes, looks like we're in it for the long haul. But I don't know how Rocky and I are going to deal living with two pregnant women under the same roof," Tommy said as Kim chuckled.

"You'll manage, I'm sure," Kim said as they heard the oven ding which was their cue to head upstairs for dinner.


	2. Goof Off Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Goof Off Day

Rocky and Mel's House, Janesville

January 24, 2018

9 am

Kim and Tommy were still asleep in each other's arms when they smelled coffee. Kim sat up and nudged Tommy with her elbow. He woke up.

"Hey, what time is it?" Tommy asked.

"9 am. I smell coffee, which means Rocky and Mel are up making breakfast so we should go upstairs," Kim said as she got on a robe and Tommy did the same and they went upstairs.

"So hello you two lovebirds. How did your night go?" Mel asked.

"Good. We slept like babies," Kim said.

"Good. You two didn't...you know..." Rocky said.

"Oh gosh no! I mean, we just don't feel like having sex now that we're pregnant. It would feel weird," Kim said as Tommy agreed.

"Me and Mel feel the same way. When we found out the first time four years ago we had sex and then a few weeks later she miscarried so that's bad luck for us," Rocky said.

"That's one of the reasons we don't want to do it. We don't want to jinx anything," Kim said.

"Besides, we can find other ways to give pleasure to each other," Tommy said, smiling wickedly at Kim.

"We don't want to know," Rocky said as he put the pancakes on the table along with the bacon.

Kim and Mel got glasses of orange juice and poured the guys cups of coffee and sat down at the table and started to help themselves to food.

"So, Tommy, how long are you staying in Wisconsin?" Mel asked.

"Until Saturday. I'm thinking of moving here for good, since my teaching contract was up at the end of the Fall semester. I got a few good leads on teaching jobs around this area," Tommy said.

"Tommy, that's great news! But you don't have to move here because of me," Kim said.

"Kim, there's nothing left in California for me to stay there. You're here, and I can't be without you right now, not with you pregnant with my child. I want to be there for you, through all this," Tommy said.

"Oh Tommy, you're so sweet about all this. I love you so much," Kim said hugging and kissing him.

"I love you too, beautiful," Tommy said as they finished their breakfast.

Once breakfast was over and the kitchen was cleaned up Kim and Tommy went downstairs to change into some clothes. Then they went back upstairs where Rocky was already ready for work, where he was a paramedic, and Mel was also ready for her shift at the hospital, where she was a nurse.

"Okay, ground rules. While me and Mel are at work there is to be no funny stuff going on between you two and you must stay out of our bedroom. Got it?" Rocky said seriously.

"Scout's honor," Tommy said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Hey, I saw that!" Rocky said as Mel rushed him out the door and to the car. They peeled out of the driveway. Once they were gone Kim and Tommy laughed and shook their heads.

"So, now that we have the house to ourselves what should we do?" Tommy asked Kim.

"Remember what Rocky said, no funny stuff," Kim said.

"Yeah, which is why we should get out of here and do something. How about we go to Madison and walk down State Street? Go to the state capitol?" Tommy suggested.

"You have been doing your research. That sounds like a plan," Kim said as they got their stuff, reserved an Uber, and headed out the door.

Two Hours Later

Tommy and Kim were getting tired from all that walking down State St. that they decided to stop at a bar and grill to get some lunch. They sat at a booth where Kim put all her shopping bags at her feet. Tommy just shook his head.

"It's been a long time since I went shopping with you. I forgot how "excessive" a shopper you were," Tommy said as Kim shot him a look.

"You may laugh now, but wait until this baby is born. She's probably going to be an excessive shopper too," Kim said.

"Just how sure are you that the baby's going to be a girl? What if it's a boy? What if he turns out to be like me?" Tommy said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, then I have to deal with two dinosaur loving, shopping hating boys. No way!" Kim said.

"I didn't say that I hate shopping, it's just carrying the shopping bags that I hate," Tommy said.

"I feel a bet coming on," Kim said.

"Oh no, no way are we betting on what the baby's going to be," Tommy said.

"Do you have a problem with my betting, Tommy?" Kim asked him innocently.

"Yes I do. Along with your obsessive shopping problem you have a little betting problem," Tommy said pointing out the obvious.

"Really?" Kim asked playfully.

"Yes really. Look what happened last year when the gang got together for the Super Bowl. You lost 50 dollars to Rocky when you bet that the Falcons were going to win. Should've bet on the Patriots," Tommy said.

"But the Falcons were winning until the Patriots came back," Kim argued.

"Yeah, and there were a few more times that you lost as well," Tommy said.

"Look, let's just bet on it, one last time, please?" Kim asked.

"One last time and that's it," Tommy said.

"25 bucks that it's a girl," Kim said.

"I'll raise you 50 that it's a boy," Tommy said.

"Deal. Easiest 50 that I'll ever make," Kim said shaking Tommy's hand sealing the deal.

"Yeah right. You haven't won a bet yet," Tommy said smirking.

"Women are always right, Oliver, just you wait and see," Kim said as their food arrived.

"Whatever you say beautiful," Tommy said as he took a bite of his sandwich grinning from ear to ear.

9 pm

Back at the house Tommy and Kim were sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie when they heard a car engine turning off. Then Rocky and Mel came in exhausted from working.

"Hey, how was your day?" Kim asked Mel.

"Don't ask. My feet are so swollen that I can barely walk," Mel said as she went upstairs.

"Well, my day went well, thanks for asking," Rocky said following Mel up the stairs and letting the bedroom door slam behind him. Tommy and Kim just looked at each other puzzled.

"Was it something I said?" Kim said.

"No, they just had a rough day, that's all," Tommy said as he put his arm around Kim as they continued watching the movie.


	3. First Doctor's Appointment

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: First Doctor's Appointment

Rocky and Mel's House, Janesville

January 26, 2018

10 am

Kim was getting ready for her doctor's appointment in the bathroom when Tommy came down from the kitchen.

"You ready, beautiful? The uber will be here in five minutes," Tommy said.

"Now I am. I'll be up in a minute," Kim said as she finished up, then joined Tommy upstairs.

Prairie View Medical Offices, Janesville

10:15 am

Kim and Tommy checked in with the receptionist at the doctor's office. Kim's doctor was Dr. Victor Hagan, an OB/GYN with 15 years of experience, and who happened to be Mel's doctor.

"Kimberly Hart?" A nurse called.

"Right here," Kim said as she and Tommy got up and followed the nurse back to the exam room.

The nurse got her vitals and had Kim get into a gown while Tommy waited outside.

After Kim was done changing Tommy went back into the room and they waited for the doctor to come in.

A knock sounded at the door and Dr. Hagan came in.

"Hello, Kimberly. And who is your companion?" Dr. Hagan asked.

"This is Tommy Oliver, my boyfriend and the father of the baby. We got back together after being apart for 21 years. We started dating again last July," Kim said.

"High School sweethearts, I take it?"

"Yes, we were, and then we broke up, dated other people. But with the help of our friends and family we got back together," Kim said as Tommy nodded.

"That's good. Well, let's look at what we got here, and we can determine a few things, okay?"

"Okay," Kim said as the doctor squirted some jelly on Kim's stomach and moved the wand around.

"Well, from what I see, you're eight weeks along like you thought, which means the baby was conceived around the Thanksgiving holiday, so that makes the due date around August 22nd. Everything's looking good. The baby looks perfectly normal from what I can see. Since you are almost 39 years old I'm a little concerned, so I would like to do some additional tests as you get farther along in your pregnancy, but I say you're doing fine so far. Any morning sickness at all?" Dr. Hagan asked.

"Not yet," Kim said.

"Morning sickness can be hit or miss, but it's perfectly normal to go through some morning sickness, so be prepared. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No," Kim said.

"I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and you can make an appointment to see me in a month. Nice meeting you, Tommy," Dr. Hagan said as he left the room.

Tommy went out into the hall, so Kim could change back into her clothes. Soon she came out and they went back to the waiting room where Kim made an appointment and they left the office hand in hand, ready for the challenge facing them.


	4. Surprising News

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: Rocky and Mel's News

Rocky and Mel's House, Janesville

February 15, 2018

5 pm

Kim and Tommy were in the basement watching a movie when Rocky came down.

"Dinner's ready. Me and Mel have some great news to tell both of you!" Rocky said as the three of them went upstairs for dinner.

Kim and Tommy sat down at the table as Mel put their dinner on the table. It was lasagna, Rocky's favorite.

"So, what's the news Rocky was talking about earlier?" Kim asked Mel.

"Well, you know that job Rocky applied for, the dispatcher position in Minnesota?" Mel said.

"In the twin cities? Wait, did he…?" Kim started.

"Yes, he did. Which means we're moving to Minnesota…in five months," Mel said.

"But, what about us?" Kim said pointing to her and Tommy.

"Rocky starts his new job in July so we're heading out there on July 1st. We're looking at a few houses in that area."

"You didn't…answer my question."

"You guys didn't think we would leave you hanging, would you? We paid the mortgage off a month ago, so we can either sell the house or rent it out to you, your choice," Rocky said.

"Really? You would do that for us?" Kim asked.

"Yes. If you want to rent to own we could do that too," Mel said.

"That would be the best choice for us. My job is still new yet and so is Tommy's, plus we have the baby to prepare for," Kim said.

"Yeah we figured that. We'll have our lawyer draw up the papers. They should be ready in a few days," Rocky said.

"Thank you, you two! But we're going to miss you guys!" Kim said giving Rocky and Mel hugs, Tommy following.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're leaving now. We'll still be around for most of the summer so me and you can drive the guys nuts with our crazy cravings," Mel winked.

Rocky and Tommy groaned.

"You two will be fine. Just don't make us mad, that's all," Kim said.

"Tommy, I would listen to her if I were you. You don't want to cross Kim and Mel, they're dangerous when they're mad," Rocky said.

"He should know, he's done it plenty of times," Mel said.

"Don't make you two mad, got it," Tommy said as he gulped.

The four adults continued to eat their dinner while thinking about the near future.


	5. After Work Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 5: After Work Talk

March 15, 2018

3:35 pm

Kim was driving on her way to pick Tommy up after school when a strange sensation in her abdomen had her pulling over. Once she was safely off the road she put her hand to her stomach. Then the sensation happened again. She grew alarmed, then remembered the doctor telling her that the baby will start moving in the 4th month of pregnancy, and she smiled. She waited for a couple of minutes, then pulled back on the road towards the school.

When she got there she spotted the man she was looking for. He was waiting at the teacher's entrance, tapping his foot in annoyance. Kim looked at her watch and realized she was five minutes late.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, handsome, but the most wonderful thing happened…" Kim started to say when Tommy cut her off.

"But this is your first day back at driving, beautiful. I was worried that something happened, and you got into an accident…" Tommy was saying until it was Kim's turn to cut him off.

"The baby moved!" Kim said excitedly.

"Wait, it moved?" Tommy asked.

"Quick, give me your hand," Kim said as she took Tommy's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Tommy's look went from annoyed to amazed, until a horn honked and woke Tommy out of his daydream.

"Okay, okay, let me get in and we'll drive off, then. Geez…" Tommy said as he got in Kim's car and she drove off.

"Sorry I made Mr. MacMillan honk his horn. Hope he's not too mad," Kim said.

"He's always annoyed by everything. He's even annoyed at his wife, sometimes, so don't worry about it," Tommy said.

"I know you're worried and everything about me driving, but it's been eight months since the accident, since Matt's death, and I'm not going to waste all that physical therapy and counseling that's got me to this point, so if you don't want me to drive, then just say so," Kim said.

"It's not that I don't want you to drive, it's that I think you could have waited a few more months to get your license back, what with just finding out about the baby, that's all," Tommy said.

"My job wants me to travel, so I need a driver's license and a car. If I don't have both those things, no job, which means no money for us or the baby," Kim explained.

"We would be fine on my salary alone," Tommy said.

"Your job pays nice, but not that nice. I need to be out of the house, as you do, or I'll go stir crazy. The doctor thinks I'm fully capable of driving, why don't you?" Kim asked.

"Because I'm scared I'm going to lose you again!" Tommy said loudly.

Kim pulled over again.

She took Tommy's face in her hands and spoke gently.

"You're not going to lose me again, handsome. This time, us, is for real. God wouldn't have given us this baby if he didn't think we would last this time. All you must do is say the magic word, and I won't start driving until after the baby is born. I can find a job that doesn't require travel. I promise," Kim said.

"Please wait, beautiful, for the three of ours' sakes," Tommy said.

"Is your license from California still valid?" Kim asked.

"Expires in October of this year," Tommy said.

"Then you drive," Kim said giving him a kiss as she got out of the car and switched seats with Tommy. Once they were buckled in they set off towards the house.

Once they got there, they went into the house silent. Tommy went straight to the basement to make a phone call, leaving Kim with Mel and Rocky.

"What happened between you and Tommy? Was it about you driving?" Mel asked.

"Yes, it was, and much more. Now that we're having a baby together, he's been so overprotective. I was five minutes late picking him up, and he started to panic, thinking I got into an accident," Kim said.

"Why were you five minutes late? What happened, Kim?" Mel said, panic rising in her voice.

"Mel, please. The baby moved for the first time. I was alarmed at first, but then remembered what the doctor said, and I was fine. It had nothing to do with the accident, promise," Kim said.

"Oh, that was what it was. I thought you had a flashback from the accident," Mel said.

"I stopped having them a few months ago, thus the doctor giving me the clearance to drive. Maybe I shouldn't have told Tommy about the accident," Kim said.

"Honey, you did the right thing by being honest with him about the accident. Honesty is the key to any successful relationship. If you're not honest with him, then how are you two going to trust each other?" Mel asked.

"You're right, you've been married to Rocky for 8 years. Thanks, Mel. Wait, didn't you have your ultrasound today? How's the baby?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I did, and it's still a baby. Here's the sonogram picture," Mel said handing Kim the picture.

"Oh, it's looking more like a baby. I have to go smooth things over with Tommy," Kim said as she started to go downstairs. Mel grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, if I show you mine, you have to show me yours," Mel said.

"I'm afraid to look at it. I'm afraid there's going to be something wrong with the baby," Kim said.

"Kim don't worry…" Mel said as Rocky walked behind Kim, saw an envelope with her name on it in her purse and took it out of her purse.

"Then let me open it and tell you," Rocky said as he sat back down, took a sip of his beer, opened the envelope, looked at the picture, and spit his beer out.

Kim, still angry with him for taking the picture out of her purse, started to say something when Mel went over to Rocky.

"Here, Mel, take the picture before I choke again," Rocky said.

Mel took the picture, looked at it, gasped, and got a huge smile on her face.

"Kim, you need to sit down, take a deep breath, and look at this picture. It's good news, I promise," Mel said.

Kim, who looked like she was about to cry, sat down, took a deep breath, and looked at the picture. She gasped, blinked twice, and covered her mouth.

"Me and Tommy are having twins?" Kim asked quietly.

"Louder, please, can't hear you," Rocky said.

"ME AND TOMMY ARE HAVING TWINS?!" Kim said loud enough to wake the neighborhood.

Suddenly they heard something drop in the basement.

Then they heard, "Jase, I'm going to have to call you back," then the phone being hung up.

Tommy ran up the stairs so fast it sounded like a herd of elephants.

"We're…having twins?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded excitedly.

Tommy went over to her and gathered her in a huge bear hug.

"I love you," Kim whispered.

"I love you, too, beautiful, forever and always," Tommy said as he gave her a kiss.


	6. Friends to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: Friends to the Rescue

Mel and Rocky's House, Janesville

March 23, 2018

9 am

Kim and Tommy were sound asleep when they heard voices.

Then Rocky came running down the stairs.

"You two need to wake up now! There's somebody trying to knock down the front door!" Rocky said as Kim got her bathrobe on and Tommy got his on and they went up the stairs.

"Who is it?" Rocky asked quietly.

"Rockford James DeSantos! If you don't open this door this instant, your ass will be grass and I'll be the riding lawn mower mowing it down!" The person behind the door said.

Kim opened the door and gasped.

"Aisha!" Kim screamed.

"In the flesh, girl! Let me look at you!" Aisha said as she looked at Kim and noticed that she was showing.

"Wow, you looked like me when I was four months pregnant with the twins," Aisha said.

"But I'm fine, right? Nothing seems odd about me, right?" Kim asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Oh gosh no, you're fine! Like you I was worrying about everything when I was pregnant with the twins, that's perfectly normal," Aisha said.

Mel came to the door then, saw who it was, and crossed her arms in disgust.

"Aisha," Mel said, annoyed.

"Melanie," Aisha said, still annoyed that Rocky picked Mel over her all those years.

"Okay, how about we get your bags inside and you can tell us all about your growing practice," Kim said leading Aisha quickly past Mel and into the living room.

"Mel, please don't start anything. If you do I won't hear the end of it," Rocky said.

"I'll be cool don't worry about me," Mel said giving Rocky a kiss as she headed towards the living room.

Rocky and Tommy went out to the taxicab and got Aisha's bags out of the car, then joined the girls inside.

When the guys got to the living room, Aisha was telling Kim and Mel all about the renovation going on at her vet clinic.

"So my partner decided that with the success of our vet clinic that we should renovate the clinic to make it much bigger since our patient base has outgrown the clinic by the hundreds, so it was the perfect time for me to take a sabbatical," Aisha said.

"So who's taking care of the twins? Is Del with them?" Kim asked.

"No, he's also on sabbatical, taking care of his sister, who's pregnant with triplets, in Kentucky. The twins are with his parents," Aisha said.

"How old are the twins now?" Mel asked out of the blue.

"They're six years old now. Here's a photo of them. That's Dexter on the right, and Derek on the left," Aisha said, showing everyone a picture of the twins.

"Oh they are such cute little men! You must be so proud!" Kim said.

"Oh I am very proud of my boys!" Aisha said.

"So how long are you staying?" Kim said.

"As long as you need me," Aisha said.

"We really don't need you around here. You can go back to Minnesota. Your boys need you," Mel said coldly.

"Excuse me a moment. Mel, can I talk to you for a second?" Kim said.

"Oh, what?" Mel asked.

"Now!" Kim said.

Mel got up and joined Kim in the kitchen.

"Okay I know you hate Aisha because she snubbed you and Rocky at your wedding but she is my friend and she has offered to help me around the house since the doctor has put me on bed rest for a few months because of my blood pressure so please for my sake and the babies sake and your own as well as your baby's sake please get along with her, please, I beg you," Kim pleaded.

"Oh, okay, fine, I will get along with her, but only for you and your babies," Mel said as she and Kim hugged.

Mel and Kim went back into the living room, but not without Aisha and Mel exchanging dirty looks. Luckily for them Kim didn't notice.


	7. Slowly Getting Along and the Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: Slowly Getting Along and Doctor's Appointment

Rocky and Mel's House, Janesville

April 18, 2018

4 pm

Aisha was busy getting the laundry out of the dryer when Mel and Rocky came home from work. Mel noticed Aisha was in the laundry room and went over to her.

"Kim has you doing laundry now huh?" Mel said.

"Yes, all hers and Tommy's too. I'm used to doing Del's laundry, but how many pairs of green boxers do you need?" Aisha said shaking her head.

"I know. Rocky has that same amount of red boxers as well. I don't get him at all," Mel said.

"Well, that's the last of it. I'm going upstairs to fold laundry and to check on Kim," Aisha said as she took the laundry basket and went upstairs.

"I have to start supper. When the oven dings supper is ready," Mel said as she went to the kitchen.

"When Aisha got upstairs Kim was sound asleep. Aisha sat down in the chair and started to fold laundry.

An hour later the oven dinged. Kim woke up.

"Is supper ready?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah it is. I'll bring you up a plate," Aisha said as she went downstairs.

"I fixed Kim a plate," Mel said as she handed Aisha the plate. Aisha put the plate on the tray and carried it upstairs.

After she got Kim situated she went downstairs to eat supper with Rocky and Mel. Tommy was still at school for a function and wouldn't be home until late.

Kim and Tommy decided to move out of the basement and upstairs while Aisha took the basement. When Rocky and Mel move out their room would be the baby's room while the downstairs room would be Tommy's office.

April 21, 2018

4 pm

Kim and Tommy were waiting in the waiting room of the doctor's office to be called for their appointment.

The nurse came out then and called Kim's name.

Kim and Tommy followed the nurse back to the exam room and did the usual stuff.

Then the doctor came in.

"Hello, Kimberly. How's everything going so far?" the doctor asked.

"Everything's going fine. The morning sickness has gone away, and the babies are very active," Kim said.

"Well, let's have a look at how the babies are doing, shall we?" the doctor said as he squirted gel on Kim's stomach and moved the wand around.

"First we have Baby A who appears to be looking fine. Before I go any further do you both want to know the sex?" the doctor asked.

Kim looked at Tommy who nodded.

"Well, looks like Baby A is a boy, and now looking at Baby B, who's looking fine as well, it appears that Baby A has a sister," the doctor said.

Kim and Tommy got silly grins on their faces. They hugged and kissed.

"I'll have pictures waiting at the front. I'll see you again in a month. Congratulations again," Dr. Hagan said as he cleaned Kim up and left the room.

Rocky and Mel's House, Janesville

5:30 pm

Mel was getting dinner out of the oven when Tommy and Kim came in.

"Hey, guys, how did your doctor's appointment go?" Mel asked.

"It went well. Here, look," Kim said as she gave Mel the sonogram picture.

Mel got a huge smile on her face.

"You're having a boy and a girl?! Yay!" Mel said as she gave Kim and Tommy hugs.

"Remember, Mel, I show you mine, you show me yours," Kim said.

Mel got a sad look on her face.

"Here," Mel said sadly, showing Kim the picture.

"Mel, why are you sad? The baby looks fine," Kim said.

"Look closer," Mel said.

"I see a tiny penis, oh, my, this doesn't look good," Kim said.

"Yeah, he has a heart defect, and…he has Down's Syndrome," Mel said.

Kim got a sad look on her face.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Mel. How is Rocky taking it?" Kim asked.

"Not so good. He's on the deck. He wants me to end the pregnancy," Mel said.

Kim looked to Tommy.

"I'll go talk to him," Tommy said as he went out back.

He found Rocky sitting on the deck, nursing a beer.

"Hey, you want to talk about it?" Tommy asked.

"About what? That my son is disabled? That Mel wants to keep him? About all the money it will take to raise him. No," Rocky said.

"Rocky, it took you this long and you got this far to have a baby and you just want to get rid of him, just like that? Doesn't sound like you at all," Tommy said.

Rocky thought for a minute.

"You're right, it doesn't sound like me. But what if something happens, and he dies? Mel would be crushed," Rocky said.

"But you would have each other, and us, and you would get through it," Tommy said.

"Yeah, we would. Okay, we'll keep him. I'll talk to Mel," Rocky said as he went inside, Tommy following him.

Rocky took Mel aside and they started talking. Then they got up and hugged and kissed. Tommy and Kim looked at each other and knew that things would be okay.


	8. When Life Gives You Lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 8: When Life Gives You Lemons

Tommy and Kim's House, Janesville

August 2, 2018

4 pm

Aisha was folding laundry when Mel came in and sat down next to her. Mel and Rocky found a house down the street from their old house since moving to Minnesota was impossible because of the baby. Aisha noticed the two rings on her ring finger.

"What are those rings you have on your finger?" Aisha said.

"Oh, these rings. This one is for our little girl we lost at six months gestation, and this one is for our neutral baby who we lost at 3 months gestation. The butterfly represents hope," Mel said.

"I know that all too well," Aisha said.

"What are you talking about?" Mel asked.

"I know what it feels like to lose a baby," Aisha said.

"Wait…you lost a baby?" Mel asked.

"In December of last year, at 4 months gestation. That is why I'm here. Del and I are separated because of it," Aisha said.

"So, Del's not on sabbatical?" Mel asked.

"No. He cheated on me with an intern two months after the miscarriage. Lost his job and his medical license because of it. Went with that slut to Kentucky to stay with her parents. He knocked her up apparently. I told him he could have the house and the kids. He kept the house but didn't want the kids. Now his parents don't want anything to do with the kids, so I must go back to pick them up next Monday and bring them back here," Aisha said.

"Oh, Aisha, I'm so sorry," Mel said giving her a hug.

"It's okay. I'll manage," Aisha said.

Kim and Tommy came in then after their doctor's appointment. Kim looked exhausted.

Mel and Aisha went over to her.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Mel asked.

"I think I overexerted myself today. I'm going to lie down," Kim said as she went upstairs.

Tommy shrugged as he went after her.

August 3, 2018

2 am

Kim and Tommy were asleep when Kim had a sharp, shooting pain that started in her middle and went around to her back. She never thought about it and went back to sleep.

But little did she know that they would keep happening until they were closer together.

Kim started to wake Tommy up.

"Tommy, wake up!" Kim said.

"Mm…what?" Tommy said sleepily.

"I'm having contractions…they're getting closer together," Kim said.

Tommy sat up.

"How far apart are they?"

"Six minutes."

Tommy sprang out of bed and started throwing his clothes on and getting clothes together for Kim.

"What are you doing?" Kim said.

"Didn't you learn anything in Lamaze? Six minutes apart means we should go to the hospital."

"Uh-uh. I'm not going anywhere."

"Kim…"

"I have a huge presentation this morning. It could make or break my career. I need to be there."

"Then reschedule it."

"It can't be rescheduled."

"Look, your boss isn't going to appreciate you having two babies in the office, so we're going to the hospital, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, fine," Kim said as she put on the clothes Tommy got out for her. They hurried out to the car.

The ride to the hospital was rather short. When they got there the parking lot was empty except for the night shift workers cars being parked there.

Tommy went inside and grabbed a wheelchair and helped Kim get in it. Then he wheeled her into the ER.

"Hi, we're Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver. We're expecting twins. We called earlier," Tommy said as Kim was picking at her nails.

"Oh, yes, we have you down right here. Let me call up to the maternity ward, one second," the registration clerk said as she dialed the extension.

A few minutes later she got out some paperwork.

"A nurse will be down to take your girlfriend up to the maternity ward shortly. I just need you to fill out this paperwork so I can pass it on to our billing department so they can get the claim started with your insurance."

"Okay," Tommy said, accepting the paperwork.

The nurse came down then to take Kim upstairs, with Tommy promising her that he would join her in a bit.

Once finished with the paperwork Tommy went up to the maternity ward. The clerk said it was a slow week for deliveries so it shouldn't be too busy.

He made a few phone calls as the nurse came out.

"Hey, Dr. Oliver, she's all settled and wants to see you," the nurse said as Tommy followed her to Kim's room, room 314.

"Hey, you," Tommy said as he peeked his head into the doorway.

"Hey yourself. Get in here," Kim said as Tommy came in.

"You still mad at me?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm just mad that I won't have a job after this," Kim said.

"It's okay. We'll find you another job, promise."

"But it's the second job I lost since we found out about the babies."

"That's all? Don't worry, we'll be fine. Jason said he would help us out."

Then Kim got a pained look on her face as her body tensed up. She was having a contraction.

"Breathe, Kim. Remember to breathe. In and out, that's it," Tommy said as Kim did what she was told. She relaxed.

"Oh God, that was painful," Kim said.

"You're doing great, beautiful," Tommy said.

"Easy for you to say," Kim said as she fell back on the bed.

9 am

Kim was trying to breathe as she pushed.

After the nurse checked her and declared her fully dilated, Kim was moved to the delivery room. Tommy couldn't contain his excitement.

"You're doing it, beautiful. Keep going," Tommy said.

"Okay, baby a's head is out. I need another good push to get the shoulders out," Dr. Hagan said as Kim pushed really hard, grimacing at the pain and pressure she felt.

After another push, Kim felt the baby slip from her body as it started crying loudly.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Hagan said as he placed the baby on Kim's chest. Tommy cut his son's cord.

Kim cried tears of joy as the nurses were drying the baby off.

"Oh my gosh, you are so cute!" Kim said to her son, then she felt a contraction.

"Okay, Kim, your daughter is ready to make her debut," Dr. Hagan said as the nurse took the little boy to a warmer.

Kim tightened her grip on Tommy's hand as she pushed.

A few minutes later another cry filled the room.

"It's a girl!"

Kim looked as her daughter was being held up for her to see.

Soon the doctor placed the baby on Kim's chest as Tommy cut his daughter's cord.

After the babies were cleaned, weighed, and measured, the nurses handed the babies to Tommy and Kim.

Tommy and Kim just looked at each other, then down at their children, feeling like the luckiest people in the world.

10 am

Kim was eating from her breakfast tray when Tommy peeked his head in the door.

"Hey, beautiful, you got some visitors," Tommy said as he came in the room wheeling in a bassinet with their son in it, and Jason came in wheeling in a bassinet with the little girl in it.

"Hey, Jase, you made it," Kim said as she gave him a hug.

"Just got off the plane and couldn't wait to meet my godchildren," Jason said.

"Did you call Aisha, Mel, and Rocky?" Kim asked Tommy.

"Yes, I left messages on their phones," Tommy said.

Then the little boy started to fuss. Tommy handed the baby to Kim.

Once in his mother's arms, he started seeking out what he wanted.

"Jason, you have to leave, now!" Kim said.

"Why? I just got here," Jason said.

"Because the baby wants to be fed."

"Just give him a bottle."

Tommy went up to Jason and whispered something in his ear. Jason's eyes widened.

"Oh, he wants…that? Yep, I should get lost then. I'll be in the waiting room. Come get me when both your children are done eating, okay?" Jason said as he quickly walked out of the room, quite uncomfortable.

Kim and Tommy laughed as Kim unbuttoned her gown and guided the baby towards her breast. He latched on and started to eat.

"Poor Jason! I haven't seen him that uncomfortable before," Kim said.

"He'll be fine. Just didn't think he wanted to see his little sister exposed like that, so I said what I said," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I really don't like it either, or I'm the one breastfeeding," Kim said, glancing down at her son.

After fifteen minutes the baby boy finished eating, and Kim handed Tommy his son to burp.

After hearing the little burp, the little girl wanted her turn to eat. Tommy placed his son in the bassinet, picked up the little girl and handed her to Kim. Soon the baby latched on and started to eat as well.

A half an hour later, Tommy went to the waiting room to bring Jason back. While fetching Jason, Rocky and Aisha were in the waiting room talking to him.

"Hey Rocky, Aisha! I see you got the messages I left both of you," Tommy said shaking Rocky's hand and hugging Aisha.

"Yes, got them a few hours ago, before me and Mel came over here, to deliver our little miracle," Rocky said.

"Mel's in labor?! I thought she wasn't due for another week?" Tommy asked.

"She wasn't, but her blood pressure was awful high, and the doctor didn't want to take any chances, so he admitted her at 8 this morning, and induced her just now," Rocky said.

"Well, me and Kim wish you both the best," Tommy said, hugging Rocky.

"Okay, I hate to sound rude, but I really want to meet those babies," Aisha said.

"Yeah, I want to see them, too," Rocky said as Tommy took them to Kim's room.

When they got to Kim's room, the little boy was propped up on pillows and the little girl was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"Oh my gosh, they look too adorable for words," Aisha said as Kim smiled.

"Which one do you want to hold first?" Kim asked.

"The girl, please," Aisha said as she carefully took the little girl from Kim.

Aisha sat down and rocked the baby gently. The baby didn't stir, just cuddled closer to Aisha's chest.

Jason took the little boy from Kim, sat down, and rocked him gently.

Rocky was still unsure about himself, so he watched from a distance.

"So, how much did they weigh?" Aisha asked.

"The little boy was 7 pounds, 14 ounces, and 21 inches long, and the little girl was 7 pounds, 6 ounces, and 20 inches long," Kim said.

"So, what did you name them?" Jason asked.

"Greyson Matthew for the boy, and Charlotte Claire for the girl," Tommy said.

Then a nurse popped her head in the door.

"Mr. DeSantos, you're wanted in your wife's room," the nurse said.

"Sorry, guys, I have to go. I'll keep you posted," Rocky said as he left the room.

August 5, 2018

2 pm

Kim and Tommy were busy getting the babies ready for the trip home. Kim was getting released today with the babies.

Then Kim remembered what she promised Mel she'd do.

"I'm going to see Mel. I promised her I would," Kim said.

"Okay. We'll be here when you get back," Tommy said as Kim left the room.

Kim walked down the hall to room 325. She knocked on the door. Mel told her to come in.

"Hey Mel. How are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Better, now that I know that the baby's going to be okay," Mel said.

"Did you and Rocky decide on a name yet?" Kim asked.

"Yes. We're naming him Joseph Michael DeSantos, after my father and Rocky's cousin," Mel said proudly.

"That is a cute name. I told you I would stop by and see you before I was discharged so I could give you this," Kim said, handing Mel a stuffed elephant.

"It's for Joey, so he has something in his bassinet to comfort him, with him being in the NICU and everything," Kim said.

"Oh Kim, thank you! I'm sure Joey will like it," Mel said giving Kim a hug.

"So, how is he anyways?"

"The first 48 hours were touch and go, because of the infection he has in his lungs. So he needs to recover from that before they'll do the open-heart surgery to repair the defect. The doctor expects him to get over the infection in a few weeks," Mel said.

"That's good. I better get going. Tommy's probably wondering where I am," Kim said hugging Mel and saying goodbye as she left the room.


End file.
